Miss Turner-Halliwell
by NewHalliwell
Summary: Pia Turner-Halliwell struggles with magic and fight between good and bad within her. Can she finally embrace her good magic or will the evil within her draw her to the dark side?
_This story is based on Phoebe and Coles 15-year-old daughter Pia. In this story Phoebe and Cole are married and Pia is there only child. Leo and Piper are married and have Chris and Wyatt, Pia's older cousins. Also Paige and Henry are married with no children. All ideas are my own, however I don't own any the characters except Pia. This is my first fic so all feedback is welcome, both good and bad. Thank you._

 **Chapter One**

Every day Pia fights the same battle. The battle between good and evil that courses through her veins. Every day her family pushes her to use her magic, sends her to magic school, pleads with her to help them fight for the greater good, but she just can't. She doesn't believe, and more importantly she doesn't trust herself. No magic is better than losing control of the magic.

Her usual 5am alarm goes off. After only 2 and half hours of sleep she's just not ready to face the day. She spent hours last night studying, making sure she knew the course material inside out for her chemistry exam today, but now it was time to get ready to work out. If she wanted to be at her best for ballet she had to keep in the best shape possible. All of this was part of her grand plan. As a type A perfectionist she had been working her ass off to be at the top of her class and keep up with all her extra curricular activities to make sure she got a full scholarship to Duke. She dreamed of being a surgeon and she wasn't about to give up on that because her supposed 'destiny'. Plus she always found that if she could keep herself busy enough she could ignore the magic within her.

It was a Tuesday which meant 'real school' day. That's an entire day of no family, no magic talk and no demons, just regular teenagers and boring classes with homework. She quickly got dressed, grabbed a banana and some water and left the house for her morning run.

God she hated living in this house. She will never understand why 3 families all have to live under one roof. Her dad has good job, in fact he's one of the best defence attorneys in the country, he makes good money, and her mum has a huge following with her advice column and novels, so why on earth couldn't they just have a house that was just theirs. It wasn't that she didn't love her family, she really did, but their entire lives were magic and she hated being around that.

When she got home from school that day something big was happening. Her dad was still at work and Aunt Paige was running to the sunroom with the crystals. She could hear Wyatt shouting something at Chris. There was about to be some kind of attack. She went upstairs to her room. It was better if they didn't know she was home yet.

Wednesday meant Magic School. She liked to go for extra long runs on Wednesday mornings, if anything to avoid her family for as long as possible. Once she was ready for the day she went down stairs to join her cousins and orb to school.

Magic School proves extremely difficult when you refuse to use magic. She can feel the frustration of her tutors as she refuses to partake in yet another activity, hoping that if she can hold out long enough her parents will finally understand what she really needs and allow her to leave magic school and attend her public school full time. She makes it to her third class before she's summoned to her Aunt Paige's office.

"Pia, come on in. We have got to get to the bottom of this. Suppressing your magic is putting you in great danger, and it has got to be killing you inside." Paige had been giving the same speech for over a year now. Every since they found out Pia had come into her powers and had been actively choosing to suppress them. She sat in silence. She used to be so close to her aunt, but trying to explain her cause was a waste of energy. No one understood how she actually felt. Words couldn't describe the true battle she felt within her. Words couldn't describe the fear she felt over magic. "Pia you've been given this incredible power, and the opportunity to fight for the greater good, it's your legacy, you were destined for this, why do you insist on ignoring your destiny?" Paige went on.

"You're right Aunt Paige, I do have incredible power but you know as well as I do that it's not all good. I might be half 'charmed' magic but I'm also half of the source. Demonic. Something I can't control. How can you promise me that my destiny is to fight for the greater good and not actually to use my powers for evil?" Her aunt was silent. "The only way to safe is to stay neutral."

"You don't know that for sure, none of us do. If you were to start practising magic we could help you. Make sure that you weren't pulled towards dark magic. The more you practice the more in control you would feel."

"You can't promise me that either. You don't know the pull I feel inside me towards both sides of magic."

"Pia, work with me here please. Try and explain to me how it feels, help me understand, then maybe I can actually help you?"

"I don't feel well. I'm going home to rest. You should concern yourself with someone else." She left Paige's office to find her friend Nicklaus, he could orb her home, she was done for the day. She tried to stay as cool as possible, she didn't want to slip up, she didn't want another 'incident'.

She didn't leave her room all day. No one bothered her. Her parents must have known that she ditched out of school early but they knew better than to confront her about it. They knew the more they pushed, the more she pushed them away.

She woke up to the most intense ringing noise she had ever heard. Someone or something was standing over her bed. Every room in her window was wide open, the room was freezing. Great another demon. Don't they speak to one another; don't they know by now she's untouchable, protected by a force field controlled by her subconscious. She just waits for the demon to finally get the picture and leave but her Aunt Piper got there first blasting the demon to pieces. The force field dropped and her aunt ran to her side to make sure she was ok. She insisted she was. She got up to close the windows. By this point pretty much her entire family had gathered in her room and the book of shadows was brought in to ID the demon. She walked out and went down stairs to get some water leaving them to argue about it amongst themselves. It was 3am so she grabbed a book and went to the sunroom to read for the next few hours.

The next day when she got home from school her parents were waiting for her in the dining room. She knew this couldn't be good, especially if her dad was home early. Her dad was the first to speak;

"Pia can you come sit for a minute, we have to discuss something with you and it's important that you hear us out, and understand where we're coming from."

She went to the dining room. Her dad was always the good cop so it's was weird he was the one to speak, usually her mom relished in bringing down the hammer. Her dad continued.

"We've been discussing this for quite some time now, and we've decided that you will no longer be attending public school. From now on you'll attend Magic School full time with your cousins. We understand this isn't what you wanted but we honestly believe that this is for your own good and more importantly your safety."

"I have a force field, I don't have to fight back, I'm always safe!"

"That might be the case now, but as time goes on the underworld learns more and more about you and eventually someone is going to find a way to get by that force field. What will you do then?"

"If that were to ever happen, then I'd let them take me. Fair game, they won."

"PIA!" Oh now her mom jumped in, she knew she couldn't stay quiet for long. "How could you say that? You come for an incredible line of powerful witches, how can you be so ignorant to your legacy? Don't you care about your family? Not practicing magic puts us all at risk, you might be safe with your force field but it doesn't cover the rest of us. We are supposed to be united. I had your aunts to stand by me as The Power of Three and you have your cousins, the next generation Power of Three."

"I'm done with this conversation it's the same thing every time. You never listen. You can send me to Magic School all you want but I won't become the super witch you dream of, and when I'm over 18 and out of here you can ask yourself if losing me over magic was really worth it." She stormed out of room and upstairs. God she was so angry, why couldn't they see what she saw, weren't they scared of the evil she could become? The rage was all too much and without thinking she shimmered out.


End file.
